Bella and Jacob:Getting Homework Done
by awkwardoctopus
Summary: Bella/Jacob; started out as one of those saturdays in new moon, turns into a cry fest bout why she cant love him, then has fun upstairs in charlie's room. LEMONS !


Bella and Jacob: Getting (Homework) Done

(set when Edward was gone in New Moon, before Jacob is a wolf. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT)

JPOV-

It started like another Saturday, doing extra homework with Bella. I woke up after a dreamless sleep, already impatient to see her face again. I got out of bed, forcing myself to work through the lag and get ready before she calls so I can go to her house this time. As I turned the shower on, I left my clothes on the floor, and turned to the mirror. _Why doesn't she want me?_ I thought as I stared at myself in the mirror. Not to be conceded, but I was a pretty worthy suitor. My long hair made way to my large chest and down to my rippled stomach, and down lower to my crotch, well-endowed if I might say.

I was out of the shower about as quickly as I stepped in. I'm glad that I finished before she could call. After I was dry enough not to get the floor near the phone mopped up, I wandered over to the phone naked. I feel like it gave me more confidence since I was so Confident in my body. I dialed and waited half of the first ring for Bella to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's Jake."

"Hey! So, should I drive over there or-"

"No-no, no. It's fine. I'll drive over there with my stuff. Just, uhh.."

"Jake? You still there?"

"Yeah, I just got out of the shower. I'll be a little bit to get ready, but I'll be over there by noon, 'kay?"

"'Kay Jake. Miss 'ya till you get here!"

"Bye, Bells."

I rushed from the kitchen to my room, falling over a pair of jeans I was going to wear.

"Fuck!"

I picked them up after regaining my footing, grabbed a pair of boxers from an open drawer, and ran out the door. I had a shirt in the car.

. . .

We were laughing about nothing, but having so much fun. Since when was homework so easy? When I started doing it with her. Wow, that came out wrong.

But all of a sudden she was crying, and I rushed to her from around the coffee table. Her sobs convulsed through her body, making shake as she was grasping my bicep.

"Jake, I'm sorry I can't love you, I-I."

"Bella, shut-up, it's not your faul-"

And that's when she kissed me. I immediately reciprocated and didn't hold back. She intertwined her fingers in my hair and I pulled her into my abs, wrapping my arm around her lower back. We toppled over onto the carpeted floor, kissing, tongues moving around in each other's mouths. I felt amazing.

She got on top of me and started pulling off my shirt, as I was touching her ass. I unbuttoned hers with ease and tossed it on the floor to the side of the coffee table. I stopped and so did she.

"Wait, Jake, what's-what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I think this would be whole lot better upstairs."

She gave me a dirty smile and jumped up, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me up the stairs. We entered the room groping, kissing with such heat and ferocity. We stopped right in front of the bed and She started undoing my jeans. She had my boxers down in the same instant and she started.

She sucked hard, and it felt amazing. I came twice and I was jolting.

"Aww, damn Bella."

She stopped and pulled me onto the bed. I pulled off her panties as she was unhooking her bra. But I couldn't help myself. I went right into her, moving my tongue around inside her, and she was getting wet. I pulled out and put my dick in her. She moaned at it. I was thrusting hard, sweating as Bella and I were one, having erotic pleasures, carnal even. I leaned down over her to lick her nipple, and when I did she gave a high moan, and then a yell.

"JAKE!! Yes, yeah!"

I twisted my face as we came at the same time and continued, feeling even more pleasured at her pussy, feeling everything she was. We stopped and looked at each other for a moment. And that was the last time either of us would ever recognize the fact that we had fucked. No one else would ever find out, but me and her would keep this in mind if anyone else came in to the other's life.


End file.
